


I See My Future in You

by M-oshi (M_oshi)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_oshi/pseuds/M-oshi
Summary: Seung-Gil never believed in fortune tellers.In fact, he openly scoffed at the idea.Sara had tried to get him to go see one for years, and every time she brought it up, he said the exact same thing.“No. They’re just frauds who prey on the weak minded and grieving for money.”For years, he’d held strong.But finally Sara succeeded, taking advantage of a particularly bad day and a small amount of alcohol.And Seung-Gil has repeated his statement, albeit with much less strength than usual.He thought for sure he’d hate the experience, and be proven right once again.But no.He was wrong.Because this man could tell him the earth was flat and Seung-Gil would not only believe him, but he’d take off walking looking for the edge, no questions asked.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	I See My Future in You

Seung-Gil never believed in fortune tellers. 

In fact, he openly scoffed at the idea.

Sara had tried to get him to go see one for years, and every time she brought it up, he said the exact same thing.

“No. They’re just frauds who prey on the weak minded and grieving for money.”

For years, he’d held strong.

But finally Sara succeeded, taking advantage of a particularly bad day and a small amount of alcohol.

And Seung-Gil has repeated his statement, albeit with much less strength than usual.

He thought for sure he’d hate the experience, and be proven right once again.

But no.

He was wrong.

Because this man could tell him the earth was flat and Seung-Gil would not only believe him, but he’d take off walking looking for the edge, no questions asked.

Between the soft voice, gentle hands, and the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous, Seung-Gil was convinced he was almost certainly in love.

Love.

What a silly idea.

Of course he wasn’t in love.

He was just... infatuated... enamored... 

Is this even legal?

Are people allowed to be this attractive? 

He’s not sure. He may have to look that up.

“So Seung-Gil...”

Shit. Shit, he’s talking to him.

That means he has to respond.

Shit-

“Sara’s told me a lot about you... she says you don’t believe in this kind of thing.”

A sly grin follows the sentence, and Seung-Gil is sure he’s dying.

“I... I don’t.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Because I’m sad and slightly drunk, and Sara knows that.”

“Why’re you sad?”

“Shouldn’t you know that?”

He can’t help the snark that sneaks into his voice.

Luckily, the apparent fortune teller did t seem to mind, if the way he tossed his head back and laughed was any indication.

“I suppose you’re right.” 

A soft giggle followed the sentence, and Seung-Gil found his hand enveloped in an equally soft hand.

“I like you... My name is Phichit, by the way.”

“Seung-Gil. But I suppose Sara already told you that.”

“Mhmm... I can tell a lot about you already, without having to do much of anything.”

Seung-Gil let out a shaky breath.

“You can?”

Phichit nodded.

“You’re too hard on yourself. You’re exceptional talented at anything and everything you attempt, and when you do mess up, it consumes you.”

Seung-Gil suddenly felt quite small.

“But you’re also strong, intelligent, and sure of yourself. At least most of the time. Like right now, for example. You’re nervous.”

“You can tell all that?” 

“Darling, I hardly have to be psychic to feel your hand shaking.”

Seung-Gil hardened his expression quickly, trying to pull his hand away, but Phichit held on tight.

“Oh calm down, I’m just teasing.”

Phichit flipped his hand over, running his fingers over the lines on Seung-Gil’s palm.

It took everything in him not to shiver.

“Funny. I wouldn’t have guessed that you were a Gemini. I’m a Taurus.”

~~~~~

Seung-Gil told himself he wouldn’t go back.

Again.

And yet here he was.

Again.

Walking up to the building. 

Again.

He hesitated outside the door.

He was being stupid. 

There was no reason for him to-

“Are you coming in or what? I can feel your overthinking from in here!”

He jumped slightly, quickly opening the door.

No turning back now.

Phichit grinned at him from behind the welcome counter.

“What happened to ‘I’m not coming back. I mean it’?”

He felt the blush crawl up his neck.

And rather than embarrassing himself by answering, or at least attempting to, he just shrugged.

Phichit sighed, walking out from behind the counter and up to Seung-Gil.

“You’re upset again...” 

He shrugged again, choosing to look away rather that attempt to lie. Phichit always knew when he was lying.

“What is it this time? School? Work?”

“All of the above.” 

Phichit hummed.

“You’re worried about the future.”

“A bit...”

Phichit pursed his lips, pulling Seung-Gil along behind him.

“What’re you-“

“We’re going to look at your future.”

“Phichit-“

“I know you don’t believe in fortune telling, but you believe in me, right?”

How could he say no to that?

So he shut his mouth, watching Phichit pull out bits and bobs and set them on the table. 

“Have you ever looked at your own future?” 

“It doesn’t work like that... I have to see it through someone.”

He sat across from Phichit, allowing him to take his hands.

“Relax, okay? It won’t work if you keep all your walls built up. I just... I need you to trust me.”

Trust him.

He barely knew him.

And yet, trusting him was one of the easiest things he’s ever done.

Phichit fluttered his eyes shut, his eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks.

And Seung-Gil felt something wash over him. 

A sort of warmth, a feeling of... He didn’t quite know what the feeling was, but he wanted to.

He wanted to so bad, and it was so close-

“Close your eyes...”

He hesitated.

He always hesitated.

And then he closed his eyes.

~~~~~

He didn’t see much.

He saw tan skin and dark hair, heard laughter, and felt them so close, so close to him.

He saw him. 

This was it, huh?

His future.

He was probably bias, but, it looked pretty good.

No, it looked perfect.

He looked perfect.

He opened his eyes, and expected the feeling to fade.

It didn’t.

It was right there, holding his hands, eyes wide.

“I saw my future... I saw my future in you...”

“I... I’m sorry-“

“Sorry? Why- You know what. I’ll find out why later. For now, I want this.”

Phichit leaned over the table, pressing his lips to Seung-Gil’s.

Love. He was in love. It was such a silly idea to think otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I’ve been away for a while! It’s nice to be back! If you have any ideas for shorts, please tell me! I’m debating trying my hand at smut, what do you guys think?  
> <3


End file.
